Another world
by Magicgirl29
Summary: to keep safe Harry, Ron and Hermione they are sent to the outer zone while there they must learn leasons on how to defeat the dark lord


The students of Hogwarts had been told to go home; they didn't want students sticking around asking questions about Dumbledore's sudden death. Ron, Harry and Hermione agreed to stick together seen as things started to get worse. Harry came down from his room in the Gryffindor common room with his bags and a strange small box.

"What's that?" Ron asked,

"I don't know" Harry replied.

"It's a messenger box" Hermione said suddenly.

"Do you know everything? I swear she knows everything" Ron snapped, Hermione just stood there frowning she was not impressed. But eventually she ignored him and pressed the button on the side of the box. A huge life size hologram of Dumbledore appeared,

"Harry" said the hologram "If you are seeing this message then that means I have been killed by the dark lord or the death eaters have entered the castle. But I need to tell you this year you cannot stay in the wizarding world or the muggle world it is much dangerous in both worlds." The three friends looked confused, where were they supposed to go then? There was no other world was there? "So instead I would like to send you to the O.Z"

"O.Z?" Ron and Harry said confused

"The Outer Zone" Hermione said quietly. The two boys looked at her confused,

"Long story" Hermione said to the confused teenagers. They then continued listening to the hologram to see how to get there, the hologram told them to go out to the field far out behind the school and they had to close their eyes and hold on tight to each other. So they did it took them a while to get to the field with their bags but they got there eventually.

They linked arms and closed their eyes tightly what seemed to be 1 minute later a huge storm appeared and a huge tornado formed,

"Oh my god" said Ron opening his eyes in shock. Hermione started walking over to the tornado, but her friends pulled her back,

"Are you insane?" Harry shouted to her.

"No, I have read about the O.Z we need to walk into the storm to get there" She shouted back,

"That's crazy!" Ron shouted. But they knew they had to get there so the three friends were sucked into the tornado and when they woke they were at the top of a massive hill, they stood up and started walking around.

"Hey look, who's that?" Said Harry pointing at the two men at the bottom of the hill, one man had a gray like cowboy hat and long gray jacket. And the other had a fancy uniform on with brown curly with what seemed to be a zipper in the centre of his head.

"Look at him, he's got a zipper on his head" Harry said pointing to the strange man.

"Weird" Ron said close to bursting out laughing. Hermione looked thrilled and ran towards the two boys pulling Ron and Harry behind her. The two men smiled and introduced themselves. The man with the cowboy hat said,

"I'm Wyatt Cain, but you three can just call me Cain"

Then the man with the zipper on his head said his name,

"And my name is Ambrose Earlson"

Ron and Harry could not pull their attention away from the zipper on Ambrose's head.

"Hey" said Ron getting Ambrose's attention "Why have you got a zipper on your head" he said impolitely. Hermione hit Ron in the stomach with her elbow,

"Ow" he shrieked,

Ambrose did not look pleased in fact he looked a little insulted by the rude boys comments, Cain put his hand on the man's shoulder and asked if he was ok, Ambrose just nodded still looking annoyed.

"Look I hope you realize what you have just said is really offensive" Cain said furious.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"None of your business!" Cain shouted back, he knew he was going to have troubles with this boy.

"I am the head of the queen's security team." Cain said changing the subject.

"And I am the queen's royal advisor and inventor" Ambrose then said. "Right come on we need to hurry and get to the palace before nightfall" Ambrose said turning to face forward, Cain was leading everyone at the front. Hermione who was very curious moved closer to the advisor to ask him some questions.

"Erm excuse me... Mr. Earlson?" Hermione said being polite,

"I can't get enough of that name" Ron said to Harry while he was laughing under his breath, Harry gave a quick and unenthusiastic smile. Ambrose turned around and with a warming smile; he started to talk to the curious young girl.

"Oh please Hermione, call me Ambrose" He said still smiling looking down at her as he walked along the old brick route. Hermione smiled,

"Ok... Ambrose I was reading some books..."

"When don't you read books!?" Ron shouted at her hoping to make someone laugh, all he got was Hermione giving him a cold and deadly glare. As she continued her repeated sentence, Ron rolled his eyes looking at the sights around him 'boring' he thought to himself, 'Trees, bushes more trees'

"So I read this one book about the O.Z and..." she was interrupted by Ambrose turning sharply with a confused expression on his face.

"Books about the O.Z?" The advisor said as Hermione nodded slowly,

"Hey Cain" he said as he tapped him on the shoulder, Cain turned around. "Did you know there were books about the O.Z on the other side?" he asked curiously. Cain shook his head.

"Nah... I didn't well you learn something new every day eh... You know what I mean eh Ambrose" he said smiling elbowing the inventors arm, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, yeah very funny" Ambrose said sarcastically as Cain turned around smiling, Ambrose looked fed up. He knew that Cain meant that Ambrose learned new things every day since his operation, He has started to remember facts that Ambrose new before the incident.

"Sorry Hermione, please continue." Ambrose said putting on a smile.

"Ok well... I read about when Azkadellia took over and tried to get the Sun Seader and I was just wondering if when, the witch inside her was destroyed did you ever get the plans for the Sun Seader back?" She asked with an interested expression on her face. Ambrose's look was different, once she finished her sentence Cain stopped and he looked at Ambrose to see how he'd respond, because Cain knew Ambrose did not like talking about it, when Ambrose stopped suddenly Ron and Harry walked right into him causing them to look up and see what was going on.

"Ambrose, you ok?" Cain said to him in a slow steady voice. Ambrose nodded.

"Erm... well I don't really like talking about the Sun Seader and the witch very much, I'm sorry" He said softly to the curious girl in front of him.

"Sorry" Hermione whispered in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Everyone started walking on Ambrose remained silent until he saw the queens palace in front of him,

"Ah, the palace" He said with a huge smile covering his face.

"Wow" said Hermione looking up in amazement, Harry and Ron weren't surprised they didn't really think much of it.

"Ah, the palace" Ambrose repeated unknowingly, Harry and Ron looked at him confused so did Hermione, Cain however but his head in his hand,

"What?" He asked looking around to find people staring at him.

"Oh boy" Cain said moving over to his glitching friend.

"What?" Ambrose asked again confused.

"Er... you glitched" Cain whispered to his strange friend.

"Oh not again" Ambrose said disappointedly. They all started walking on closer to the palace.

"He's a real nutter this one" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Really, because you are very impolite, look we don't have to protect you kids but we decided to help, so if you are going to make fun of him for something serious that he cannot help we'll just send you straight back, got it?!"

"Got it" Ron said nervously, Cain was not even looking at Ron when he was talking,

"If it wasn't for him, you would not have been able to come here because it would have been destroyed!" Cain shouted furiously to the ill mannered boy,

"I think you should keep your mouth shut" Harry whispered to his best friend,

"Yeah, I agree with your friend" Cain shouted again.

"Me too" Hermione turned giving him yet another cold look. As hard as it is to believe Ron did keep his mouth shut until they reached the palace. Tutor came out to greet them,

"Where is the queen?" Cain asked.

"She Ahamo and the princesses are discussing the bringing together of our realm and the realm of the unwanted, as during the witch's reign innocent people where sent there under false charges" Tutor said in a great level of detail.

"Did we not have that meeting last week?" Ambrose asked,

"Yes, but the queen wishes to carry it on while we help the children." Tutor said back almost immediately.

"Right well let's get started, Ambrose said turning to Tutor, "Do you have the lists?"

"Ah yes right here" Tutor said handing the clip board to the advisor who then turned and took it.

"Ok Harry you will be studying your magic with Tutor... Ronald you will be doing self defence with Cain and Hermione you will be doing useful inventions with me" Ambrose said,

"Hermione gets the nutter" Ron said laughing under his breath, Ambrose heard and looked really disappointed, so Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Exspelliamus!" she shouted, suddenly a midnight blue lightning bolt flew from her wand and knocked Ron violently to the floor. Harry stood there in shock Cain stood impressed, Cain roughly pulled the boy off the ground and stood him up.

"Will that teach you to shut your mouth kid?!" Cain said with a horrible smirk. Ron pulled away and walked off, Cain turned to face Hermione,

"You got skills kid... You two are going to get on really well" He said winking at them both as he walked off.

"Yeah... I think we will" Ambrose said looking down proudly at Hermione, who smiled back up at him.

"Right well this is my lab" He said when they arrived at Ambrose's Laboratory.

"Wow" Hermione said looking around in amazement. She then started looking at the shelves around the room with the small inventions on. While Ambrose was clearing a space on his work bench three small knocks came from the door, Hermione turned around to see who would walk in,

"Come in" Ambrose shouted. In walked the beautiful princess DG. Her long black hair hung down behind her back, she had a long elegant red dress on with a beautiful rose pattern running down the front of her dress.

"Hello Ambrose" She said with a bright radiant smile,

"Ah, DG nice to see you" He said, Ambrose had been given permission by DG to call her by her name rather than her title, but when he introduced her to someone he would call her princess.

"So has the students from the wizarding world arrived yet?" She asked entering the room further.

"Erm yes" He said gesturing to Hermione to come closer "Princess this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Princess DG"

"Nice to meet you your majesty" Hermione said bowing,

"Oh thank you, I have heard wonderful things about you" DG said with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry I can't stay mother sent me to check on everyone" She said with a smile, DG moved closer to Hermione who was stood next to Ambrose, she shook her hand.

"Again nice to meet you"

"Oh and you" Hermione said, after the hand shake she moved to Ambrose

"Well I'll see you later... "Glitch" she said nudging his arm winking and running away giggling,

Ambrose turned to face her as she ran away he sighed rolled his eyes a small smile reached his face then faded away. Hermione giggled.

"Glitch?" She said confused with a smile,

"Long story" He said, but as he said it there was no smile just a blank emotionless frown.

"I got time" Hermione said pulling up a chair to sit at the work bench. Ambrose looked at her he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ok" He said pulling out a chair to sit opposite Hermione at the work bench. Hermione looked at him waiting for him to speak. Ambrose looked into her eyes he looked really sad,

"So... why did she call you Glitch?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"It's because of this" He said lifting his hand to the zipper in the centre of his head, Hermione looked up then back down into his brown eyes. Hermione shrugged.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Years ago I created the Sun Seader but when I did, the witch took over Azkadellia and she tried to steal the plans to bring darkness to the O.Z forever. I destroyed the blue prints, but she removed my brain to find out what I knew then when we beat the witch and set Azkadellia free, the queen allowed for my brain to be placed back in so for a few more months I will have this zipper." He said sadly.

"But that doesn't explain why the princess called you Glitch?" She said confused, Ambrose sighed,

"When she removed my brain I couldn't remember who I was so because I kept glitching I named myself Glitch... at least until I could remember who I really was" He said looking down.

"Well I'm sure before you met DG and the others people tried to help you" She said hoping to cheer him up, Ambrose closed his eyes and shook his head,

"No" He said through gritted teeth. "No... people thought I was just another headcase a criminal, everywhere I went I heard people mocking me pointing and staring at me like I was a freak" He said trying to keep himself from crying. Hermione looked at him sad; she put her hand on his arm. Ambrose lifted his head up a little looking at her hand,

"Me and you have a lot in common" She said, I used to be mocked and have people thinking I was a freak" She said "But now, now you can put that behind you" She said encouraging him.

"I wish I could" he said looking up, "Anyway we need to get started... come on" He told her.

Approximately 3 hours later they had finished a device. "What should we call it?" Hermione asked her mentor.

"Erm... the S.O.S.P.G" He said proudly.

"The what?" She asked confused.

"The shield of stored power generator" He said with a smile. The Device was small and in was a box shape; it was a shield that would protect anyone who pressed the circular button on the top of it.

"Oh... Well ok then" The clock struck 3:00pm that was the time everyone was scheduled for a brake. For Ambrose's and Hermione's brake they went to the pond outside. Ambrose threw small stones over the water which made them skip, Hermione tried to make the stones skip on the water too but she couldn't do it.

"Here move your arm like this then throw" He said demonstrating how it was done to Hermione. She then tried it again

"Yes" She said triumphantly. Then Tutor, Cain, Harry and Ron came over to join them.

"Oh no we got to get these kids out of here" Cain said suddenly,

"Why" Tutor asked. But Cain did not need to answer, because all of a sudden another storm broke out and they saw Voldemort breaking through with a horrid laugh.

"Give me the children" He shouted from inside the storm, everyone looked horrified Cain's coat Ambrose's long coat and Tutors long coat blew in the wind coming from the black storm in the sky,

"I thought t would take him days or even weeks to get here" Ambrose asked in a loud voice.

"Well obviously not" Cain shouted, "Come on we need to open another storm and send them to the wizarding world." Ambrose grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her over to where everyone else was, Tutor opened another storm.

"Go!" Tutor shouted, Ambrose and Hermione had become great friends she couldn't leave them with Voldemort.

"Go" Ambrose shouted to her.

"No... I'm not leaving you with Voldemort" She said close to tears,

"No we'll be fine... here" He said putting something small in a purple bag in her pocket.

"But, but"

"GOOOOO!" he said pushing her into the storm.

"Ambrose" she shouted as she disappeared into the storm. The three men in the O.Z turned to try and slow Voldemort down, meanwhile in the wizarding world Harry and Ron where wondering where Hermione was when suddenly, she fell from the tornado Harry and Ron caught her,

"Are you alright" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Good well come on Tutor tough me a spell to get us to safety, but we need to be in a closed space" Harry said,

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"A room" Harry said running with Ron following him, Hermione pulled out the small purple bag out of her pocket the one Ambrose gave her. Slowly she removed the item out of the bag, she gasped.

"The S.O.S.P.G" She said whispering surprised, it was the shield she had created with Ambrose, She sighed happily,

"Hermione come on!" Ron shouted to her,

"I'm coming" She shouted back with a smile running after her two friends. Clutching the small device in her hands she whispered.

"Thank you"


End file.
